Stranded With You
by daisymay390
Summary: Bones and Booth are stranded alone on a deserted island.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded With You

Stranded With You

By Daisymay390

A B/B fanfic

Chapter 1

Booth walked into the Jefferson Medical-Legal Lab with a spring in his step and whistling a happy tune. He had just found out that he and his partner would be going away on case to an exotic locale. Just then he spotted her on the platform bent over some ancient remains from long ago era that had probably been just discovered.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth said as he swiped his card and skipped up the steps.

"What is it, Booth?" Bones asked tiredly, she wasn't in the mood for his high spirited attitude today. She had been up for almost twenty-four hours and all she wanted to do was go to her office to take a nap and lose herself in her dreams for a few hours.

"We have a case, Bones, and you'll never guess where," Booth exclaimed excitedly. When Bones didn't ask where the case was, Booth groaned and said, "You're supposed to ask me where the case is, Bones."

"Fine, where is this case that you insist on dragging me to when I am in the middle of this examining this body that is very important to the prestige of the museum?"

"Gee, suck all of the fun out of it, why don't you? Fine, since you won't play along I will just tell you where the case is."

"Ooh, finally, I've been waiting on pins and needles," Bones interrupted sarcastically.

"Okay, I was trying to build it up for you but whatever. We have a case in the Bahamas, I will pick you up at your place in two hours." Booth said before turning and leaving the platform not offering any room for Bones to object to their current case.

Bones opened her mouth to object but decided it was futile and went back to the ancient bones on her table.

"Ooh, sweetie," Angela cried as she came up behind Bones, "you're going to a romantic island with Booth. It's the perfect setting for you and him to finally get together."

"Angela," Bones said tiredly, "Booth and I are not going to get together, we are only friends. Why do you insist on making lewd comments every time we go away together on a case?"

"A girl can hope, can't she? Besides you're lucky I'm already taken or else I would seriously think about tapping that myself," Angela said cheekily.

Bones just rolled her eyes and set her mind on finishing what she could on the skeleton before she had to leave to go home and pack her bags. Unwillingly visions of Booth in a swimsuit on the beach insisted on popping into head and she gave up on concentrating on the skeleton, instructing Zach what to do next and then packing up her briefcase to go home.

Booth rang her doorbell when she had just placed the last thing in her bag. After telling him to enter she proceeded back into her bedroom to grab her suitcase. Booth tried to take her bag but Bones would have none of that and insisted on carrying it to the SUV by herself.

Once they were settled in their seats on the plane, Bones asked Booth about the case they were investigating.

"What's the case?" she asked excitedly.

"Here," Booth said handing her a file, "a body was found in a small island that is a few miles south of New Providence. Artifacts around the body and the body itself suggest that it is American and that it is a child, which gives the FBI jurisdiction. When they called us I told them not to touch the body until we got there."

"Good, I don't like compromised evidence." Bones said happily. "Do you know anything else about the body?"

"No, besides the fact that the FBI coroner suspects its been there for about two years." Booth supplied.

"Hmm," Bones said before settling down to read the case file. They were quiet for the rest of the flight to the main airport on New Providence. From there they would take a small chartered plane to the island that was about fifty minutes away by plane.

They settled on the plane that was just big enough to fit a cockpit and small passenger area. Booth glanced over at Bones once they were seat belted in and noticed that she seemed tense. "Are you okay, Bones?

"I'm fine," she snapped, "I just don't like small planes."

"It'll be fine, Bones," Booth said as he reach across the aisle and took her hand. The feeling of her hand in his brought some comfort to Bones and she was able to drift off to sleep as the plane took off. She was woken up a short while later by a flash of light and looked out the window to see that a storm was raging outside. Immediately she tensed up and wondered if the plane would be able to hold up in what looked like an intense storm.

As if sensing that Bones was feeling uneasy, Booth reached across and took her hand again, "Bones, it will be okay. We'll be landing soon and it will be all over."

Before she could say anything, they saw another flash of light and then heard the pilot shout, "Mayday, mayday, this is Bahamas Airlines flight number 4930 declaring an emergency, we are 30 miles south, southwest of New Providence. We are rapidly losing altitude. Requesting an updated weather report, please?"

"Booth," Bones said worriedly, "what's going on?"

"I don't know, Bones," Booth said truthfully as he tightened his grip on her hand.

Before Bones could reply she felt a sudden drop in altitude as the plane went into a nosedive and the ground started to become rapidly closer. Bones found herself doing something she had never done in her life, she started pray. Beside her Booth was doing the same thing. As the ground became closer, Bones' grip on Booth's hand tightened and Booth braced them for impact. The last thing Bones remembered was thinking how if she had to die like this, she was happy that she got to spend her last minutes with Booth.

Bones woke up several hours later to sound of Booth's voice, "Bones, wake-up please?" Booth pleaded. He had woken up a few minutes earlier to find himself lying outside the wrecked plane on his back. Miraculously, he seemed to be unharmed, and then remembering that Bones was on the plane with him, he frantically called out to her only to receive no answer. Once he was on his feet his stepped gingerly through the hole in the plane and looked around in the darkness for his Bones. Thankfully, found her a few seconds later still strapped into her seat. Gingerly he searched her neck for a pulse and relieved when he found one. Deciding that for the time being she didn't seem to be terribly injured, Booth went to check on the pilot and quickly discovered that he had had no chance of survival as he had taken the brunt of the collision. He carefully made his way back to Bones and tried to wake her up so he could assess her injuries.

Booth's voice slowly made its way into Bones' subconscious as she started to wake up, "Booth," she mumbled, "what happened?"

"The plane crashed, Bones. Can you move your legs and arms?" Booth asked anxiously. He watched in the moonlight as Bones did exactly as he asked. "Good, I'm going to undo your seat belt and carry you outside, once we build a fire I can better determine how injured you are, okay?"

Bones simply nodded as she let Booth pick her and carry her out onto the beach. The fact that she was so compliant worried Booth but he didn't have time to waste on that thought as he busied himself with a fire. The temperature was dropping fast and they would have to use their body heat to keep warm if they hoped to survive. As soon as the fire was started, Booth went back to Bones who was now sitting up and looking more alert. Thankfully, by the light of the fire, Bones did not seem to have any serious injuries, just a few scrapes that had already stopped bleeding.

"Booth, where are we?" Bones finally asked.

"I don't know, Bones," Booth answered with a grim face.

"What about the pilot?" Bones queried.

"He didn't make it, Bones."

"Oh," Bones replied, and then after a few silent minutes she said, "What do we do now?"

"I guess we try to survive until rescue. Tomorrow we can look for shelter and find our bags and anything else useful on the plane. We will also have to search for some fresh water and food. We can survive, Bones, I've had all sorts of survival training as part of my army career and you've got your medical training. Hopefully we won't have to use it for too long but its good that we are prepared." Booth explained.

"I guess, I just can't help being scared, Booth. This is something I never expected." Bones said with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Hey, don't cry Bones, at least we're together. I couldn't think of anyone other that you that I would rather be stranded on an island with. If you had been killed in that crash, I might as well have died with you, Bones. Besides Parker, you are my whole life and I want you to know that now, given that we have no idea how long we will be on this island." Booth declared.

"Booth, you can't possibly feel that way about me, I'm so screwed up. That's why relationships never last me, the men can never seem to put up with me." Bones said with her eyes downcast.

"Hey, don't do that. I've put up with you for as long as I've known you and the reason is that I knew right from the beginning that you were something special. But how about we table this discussion for now and get some sleep, we can discuss it more tomorrow."

"Okay, just so you know Booth, I have this feeling for you but I don't know what it means. I've been trying to push it away for so long now that I've almost forgotten it. I was just so afraid of being hurt, that's why I never let myself get too close to anyone." Bones admitted.

"I know, Bones, that's why I kept trying to get under your defenses but I don't want to move too fast for you. I want you to set the pace of this new relationship, though, so you don't get too freaked out or scared. I don't care how slow we move as long as I know you and I are together, okay?" Booth said tentatively.

"Thank you, Booth, I truly don't know what I would do without you." Bones said with a smile. "You know, I can think of one thing that would be considered something couples do and it would also help us stay warm tonight," Bones said with a wicked grin.

"Really, what's that Bones?" Booth played along.

"I believe the correct term for it would be snuggling. Would you care to join me over here, Booth?"

"I'd be happy to, Bones." Booth said with a charm smile firmly planted on his face as he got up and walked around to fire to where Bones was already laying down. They soon settled in to sleep, with Booth spooning Bones from behind and Bones recalled as she drifted off to sleep that she had never felt this content while sleeping with a man before.

Angela Montenegro was working on the facial reconstruction of the latest ancient skeleton when Cam came walking into her office with a serious expression on her face.

"What's up, Cam?" Angela asked cheerfully.

"Can you come out onto the platform, please? I have something to tell the whole team," Cam said without preamble.

"Okay," Angela replied slowly as she got up and followed Cam to the platform.

When they arrived, Angela discovered the whole team was waiting for them already. Cam started speaking as soon as she had everyone's attention, "I've just received a call from the FAA, at 8:25 last night, the plane carrying Booth and Dr. Brennan went down somewhere over the Bahamas. They've dispatched a search and rescue team but there is little to no hope of survival for them. I'm sorry." After finishing her speech Cam walked off the platform and left the group to mourn over their two friends.

"Oh my gosh," Angela said as she turned to her boyfriend, Jack Hodgins, "What are we going to do, Jack?"

"I don't know, Angela," Hodgins said soberly, "We will just have to pray that Booth and Dr. Brennan can survive on their own until they found."

"You're right, Dr. Hodgins," Zach chimed in, "If anyone could survive in the wilderness, I believe it would be them."

"Thank you, Zach," Angela said gratefully as she started to pray for her friends to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Readers

_Hello, Readers! This is next chapter of my story. I plan to keep them on the island for a while so I will be moving ahead in time after this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, Bones does not belong to me. If it did I would keep Booth in my closet, ;) Also, I do not own People or FHM magazines._

Stranded With You

Chapter 2

By Daisymay390

_Unknown Island_

_The Next Day_

Booth rolled over and reached for Bones in his sleep, when he found nothing but empty space he became more fully awake and looked around for his partner. Blinking against the bright sunlight he finally saw her in the surf wearing a bikini and trying to wash her hair. He smiled when he realized he was now stranded alone on a desert island with her and there would be no interruptions for the foreseeable future. Getting up, he decided to join her in the water.

"Hey, Bones," he said with a smile, "How did you sleep?"

"Really well, actually," Bones said looking up with a grin, "I don't think I've slept that well in a long time."

"I'm glad, Bones," Booth said as he reached her side and put his arms around her.

"Seeley, I'm scared. What if we're never found? How are we going to survive on this island?" Bones asked as she looked into his eyes.

"We'll survive, Bones and we can't give up hope that we'll be found. I'm sure they've got search teams out looking for us right now. Besides, you are tough and I know how to survive in the wilderness, we'll be okay. For now lets just see what we can find in the plane and then go explore the island, alright?" Booth reassured her.

"Okay," Bones said before turning towards the plane wreckage, "Booth, we need to give the pilot a decent burial, too." Bones suggested.

"You're right, Bones, we'll do that first and then go through our supplies," Booth called after her as he started to follow her.

A short time later they had managed to get was left of the pilot out of the cockpit and bury him in a grave on a hilltop overlooking the beach. Booth said a few words that he could remember from the various funerals he had attended and Bones even managed to say a poem that she had memorized in Guatemala.

After burying the pilot, they went back to the plane to see what they could find. Thankfully they discovered that their luggage had survived the crash and it was still relatively intact. Along with their clothes and toiletries, they also discovered a first aid kit in the plane and some airline food that consisted of pretzels and various kinds of sodas. Pooling their resources, they discovered they had 11 bottles of water, 6 bags of pretzels, 2 bags of peanuts, 1 package of band-aids, some hydrogen peroxide, some chlorine tablets for purifying water, seventy-four dollars, some rope, a Swiss army knife, a _FHM _and _People _Magazine, a copy of Bones' latest book, Booth's Bible and some CD's but no way to play them.

Bones went through her luggage and discovered that she had two swimsuits, 1 dress, and several pairs of shorts, several sets of underwear as well as several pairs of socks, 1 pair of flip-flops, 1 pair of tennis shoes, and 1 pair of dress pumps, along with the contents of her kit. Her computer had not fared well in the crash and was completely beyond repair. She decided she would be good on clothes for the time being but her toiletries were another story. She had packed light in regards to her toiletries and only had enough to last maybe two weeks, beyond that she would have to find other things to freshen up. As for her monthly cycle, she would run out of supplies within a month and she dared to wonder what she would do then.

Booth was also going through his supplies and found he was in much the same way that Bones was in. He had one swimsuit, three pairs of shorts, one pair of jeans, four T-shirts, six pairs of boxers, one pair of flip-flops, some socks, and one pair of tennis shoes. He had packed more toiletries than Bones, but he still wasn't much better than her. He had enough toothpaste and shampoo to last him three to four weeks but he only one disposable razor because he had not been expecting to be gone that long. When his razor was dulled too badly to use he would have to grow a beard, he just hoped Bones wouldn't mind.

"So, what do we do now?" Bones asked as she packed her meager supplies back into her suitcase.

"Well, I say first we build a shelter to get out of the elements at night. Then we should go search the island to see what we can find. I'm pretty good at finding plants that are edible and I'm sure there is some wildlife on this island. We also need to see if there is a source of fresh water."

"Okay, Mr. Army Ranger, how exactly do we go about building a shelter?" Bones asked sarcastically.

"First, we need to cut down some of those bamboo stalks and tie them together to form logs, then we should be able to stack them on top of each other to build a kind of a log cabin. Then, we can make a roof out of those palm branches," Booth said as he started to work.

Bones shrugged and decided Booth's idea was as good as any, she got to work with him. In a matter of hours they had constructed a reasonably large one-room hut with space for sleeping and living. Booth had managed to salvage two seats from the plane to make a corner of the hut into a sitting room and they had made a bed for them out of palm branches and airline blankets. They had decided to do their cooking outside on the open fire and they would eat around the fire or inside in the sitting room.

After the hut was completed, they went to explore the island. They discovered that the island was small enough to walk end to end in about 3 hours and there was a fresh river that got its source at a small lake with a waterfall. The whole island consisted of dense vegetation and lush wildlife. They discovered that the island was indeed populated with all sorts of wild animals that would be great for cooking and eating. They could rely on Booth's guns to catch food but the bullets would only last so long. When the bullets ran out they would have to fashion some other way to catch food to live on. At least they wouldn't have to worry about water, they seemed to have plenty of that.

They were exhausted from their exploring so after Booth killed a wild pig for dinner that night, they sat down to roast it on a homemade fire spit. After dinner Booth pulled out the latest edition of _People Magazine_ that he had picked up while waiting at the airport and started to read it.

"Look, Bones," Booth exclaimed, "It looks Tom and Katie are splitting up!"

"Booth, why do you insist on reading that trash?" Bones said as she looked up from her book.

"Oh, come on, Bones," Booth whined, "It's not like we have anything else to do. Be glad we have anything else to do. I imagine I'll get bored of this magazine in a few days. At least let me enjoy it while it lasts. Once I get bored with it I'll read your book again, okay?"

"Fine, Booth, but it will be a while before I read the Bible our of boredom. I guess you're right, we should enjoy the entertainment while it lasts."

"See, you're learning already, Bones," Booth said with a full on a charm smile.

Bones just smiled and went back to reading. Deep down in her mind she wondered what they would do without any form of modern entertainment. She hoped that they would be rescued soon because she didn't want to imagine what they would do when the books and magazines ran out.

_Meanwhile, back at the lab…._

The whole lab had been eerily quiet after Cam's announcement that Brennan and Booth had been lost at sea and were not likely to be found. Cam was locked up in her office pretending that she didn't care about the fact that her ex-lover and her sometimes rival were dead. Angela had done much the same thing except she was taking it harder; she hadn't even made it into work that day. Zach had come into work and was trying to keep up a brave face while working. Hodgins had stayed at home to comfort Angela but was trying to organize the search.

"Sir," the man in charge of the search was saying, "We've been searching all night, there is a very small chance they could even still be alive."

"I don't care, keep searching. Money is no object, alright? I can pay for anything you need, I don't doubt for a minute that they are still alive." Hodgins demanded.

Angela looked up at Hodgins when he came back into their room, "Have they found them yet?" she said hopefully.

"No, honey, I'm sorry, they haven't." Hodgins said regretfully.

"Do you think they are still alive?" Angela pleaded.

"Yes, I do," Hodgins said emphatically.

"Me too, and we will find them," Angela said with the first trace of confidence in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next part

_Here's the next part. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I love them. I meant to put Parker in the last part and forgot so he will be in this part and then I will move ahead, I hope that's not too confusing. _

_Disclaimer- Bones does not belong to me._

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 3**

**By Daisymay390**

"Mommy," Parker Booth said as he came into his mother's room, "When is Daddy coming home?"

"Sweetie," Rebecca said sorrowfully, "I thought we talked about this already? Daddy is lost and no one knows when they are going to find him. He may not ever come home."

"Are people looking for him?" Parker said as he climbed up in bed with his mother.

"Yes, they are. You remember daddy's friend, Hodgins? He told me that he is paying for the people to look for daddy."

"Okay, will daddy know that people are looking for him?" Parker asked.

"Yes, I bet he will. He and Dr. Bones will be on the lookout for the people that they are looking for and your daddy is with a very smart lady, she will know how get them food and shelter." Rebecca soothed Parker.

"Daddy said once that his job is to take care of Dr. Bones, not for Dr. Bones to take care of him. He said that's what boys do for the girls they like." Parker said seriously.

"That's right, sweetie. Daddy will take care of Dr. Bones, too. They will take care of each other." Rebecca consented.

That seemed to satisfy the little boy and he fell asleep with his head on her stomach. Rebecca only hoped that they would find Seeley and Dr. Brennan soon because if they didn't she knew there would be one devastated little boy at home.

**One Month After the Crash**

**Unknown Island**

Bones crossed out another day on the small checkbook calendar she had found in her purse. They had now been on the island for a whole month and every day it seemed less likely that they would be rescued. In spite of their surroundings, Bones and Booth's relationship continued to blossom. Bones could now safely say that she had never felt the way she felt about Booth for any other man before. She had never before enjoyed sleeping in the arms of any other man but since they had been here they had slept together to generate heat and she had never slept better. And they hadn't even had sex yet, that was the amazing part. She had never been one to wait so long before consummating a relationship, but this was unlike any relationship she had ever had. Bones looked out onto the beach where Booth was currently trying to catch fish by using a spear that he had fashioned out of a long stick with one end carved into a sharp point. It was a comical site, especially since he was not very good at it and every time he failed, he got so vocal about it that he effectively scared all the remaining fish off.

Booth looked over just in time to see Bones laugh at his attempts to catch their dinner, "What, do you think you can do better, Bones?"

"Maybe," Bones said coyly.

"Fine, you come out here and stand in the cold water and catch our dinner." Booth harrumphed.

Bones grinned and then stood up and walked over to Booth in the water. She calmly took the spear from Booth, and took on a hunting stance. Booth watched on smirking, never thinking she would actually be able to catch anything. Suddenly she jabbed the spear into the water and came up with not one but two fish on the end of the spear.

"How, how, did you do that, Bones?" Booth sputtered in disbelief.

"It's simple, Booth, I just stayed completely still, waited for the fish to think there was no one here and then I struck." Bones said as if she was speaking to a child.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like less of a man," Booth said as he followed her to shore.

"Awww, did I hurt someone's feelings?" Bones said patronizingly as she put the fish down by the fire pit they had built.

"Yeah, a little," Booth pouted.

"Would you like me to make you better?" Bones propositioned with a flirty grin.

"Uh," Booth faltered, "What do you mean?" He squeaked.

"Nevermind," Bones said before turning around and walking back into the hut to change into something warmer for the coming night.

Booth was left to watch her go and ponder what she meant by 'making it better'. Before he could dwell on it, he heard Bones calling from the hut telling him to skin the fish and get it ready for cooking. He decided he could always think about his girlfriend later, right now he had to make sure she stayed happy with him.

"Ha," Bones exclaimed excitedly as she laid down her poker hand, "Full house beats your two of a kind, that means I get your pants."

Booth groaned as he stood up to remove the next to last item of clothing he still had on. When he had suggested they play strip poker with the deck of cards he had found in a pocket of his bag, he had not imagined that he would be nearly nude while his partner was only down a shoe and a jacket. He had kind of been hoping he might get to see more of her amazing body.

"Okay, Bones, I think we can say you've officially won. I think we can stop now." Booth suggested.

"What you don't want to see what's underneath these clothes," she said saucily.

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I just don't like the fact that you are overdressed while I am over here freezing." Booth whined.

"Well, I guess we should remedy that," Bones stated before taking off her shirt and standing up to head towards the hut.

Booth swallowed noisily before getting up to follow her. A short while later there was a high feminine squeal heard over the wave.

Several hours later, Bones lay with her head on Booth's chest breathing heavily from their exertion. "Wow, now I know what you mean." She exclaimed.

"What?" Booth said looking up at her sleepily. He was completely worn out from their activities and really wanted to go to sleep with Bones in his arms.

"That conversation we had after the pony case at the diner? When you talked about becoming one with someone? Now I know what you meant, that was the most amazing experience of my life. I never knew it could be that way, I just thought it was about a physical release."

"Yeah, it was pretty great, huh?" Booth boasted before pulling Bones closer and closing his eyes.

A few days later, Booth and Bones were exploring the island and walking through some parts of the jungle they hadn't seen before. Bones could never have imagined having this much fun just spending time with the man she loved. They had been walking for nearly an hour before Booth turned around to say something to Bones and discovered that she was no longer there. Booth panicked and called her name thinking something awful had happened to her, when he saw her standing a few yards away staring at something on the ground.

"Booth, I'm right here," Bones said while rolling her eyes. "I just saw something over here and stopped to get a better look."

"What is it Bones?" Booth groaned thinking she had managed to find a murder victim on a deserted island.

"It's a dead body, Booth," Bones said confirming his worst fears.

"Great, you know we don't actually have the whole FBI here to solve this case, right Bones?" Booth said sarcastically.

Angela sighed as she turned the page on the calendar, Booth and Brennan had been now been missing since April 28th and today was July 2nd. Everyone had given up hope that they were alive. Even Hodgins had called off the search team and Zach never failed to remind everyone what the odds were of finding Booth and Dr. Brennan alive. Cam had managed to go further into her shell and rarely spent time with the rest of the squint squad. Even though she and Booth had long since broken up, she still had feelings for him and she had to admit that she even missed Dr. Brennan.

Rebecca felt horrible when Parker would ask her every day after school if they had found his father and she would have to regretfully shake her head. Parker was adamant that his father was still alive and you couldn't convince him otherwise. He and Angela were the only ones who were still holding out for Booth and Brennan to be alive.

**A/N: Please review. I will try to update within a couple of days. I'm very sorry that all Hodgins' money could not find them but they needed to be alone for a long time, they just happen to be on a very remote island. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part

_Here's the next part. Thank you so much for all the great reviews and please keep them coming. From here on out you will only see a blurb about the squints as the story is going to focus more on Booth and Bones. And of course if I write every day of their long stay on the island, it would be very very long, so it will be moving kind of fast. _

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 4**

**By Daisymay390**

"Bones," Booth said as he paced behind her a short while later, "How did you manage to find a murdered body here on a deserted island?"

"She wasn't murdered," Bones said without looking up from the remains, "At least not from what I tell."

"It's a woman?" Booth asked as he bent over Bones' shoulder to get a better look at the body.

"Yes, between eighteen and twenty-five. The remains seem to be at least two hundred years old, maybe older. I also found these," Bones said as she held up several round metal objects.

"What are those?" Booth said as he took the objects from her.

"Well, I'd have to clean them to be sure, but I think they are some kind of currency. Most likely silver." Bones said while continuing to use her fingers to dig the rest of the remains out.

"Interesting, can we go now?" Booth said impatiently.

"What? No we can't go, I still have to uncover the rest of the body," Bones said.

"Bones, there's not much else you can do here. Until we get rescued, this body would be better off staying where it is and not being disturbed." Booth said guardedly.

"I guess you're right," Bones sighed.

"Hey, I bet we can still clean these coins and see what they are." Booth suggested.

"Okay!" Bones said, her face brightening at the suggestion.

"Good, how about we walk back to the camp and try to figure out what to use to clean those things up." Booth said.

Booth tried to get Bones' mind off of the body as they walked back to camp but she refused to be distracted. Immediately after they got back to their hut, Bones started to clean the coins with some chemicals she had in her kit. Meanwhile, Booth had long since gotten bored with her cleaning and had taken to carving something as yet unidentifiable on a piece of wood.

A short time later, Bones held up the coins and said triumphantly, "Booth these are pieces of eight!"

"Huh," Booth said as he looked up from his carving.

"It's a Spanish dollar, it was the first worldwide currency in the 18th century. They were called pieces of eight because the coins were cut into halves, quarters or eighths. It was preferred by pirates the world over."

"Pirates?!" Booth said excitedly as he put down his slab of wood and turned his whole attention to Bones.

"Yes, pirates, Booth," Bones said rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you said the body was a woman. How can she be a pirate?" Booth asked.

"Booth," Bones said very slowly, "There were women pirates as well. They just aren't as well known. The most famous one is Anne Bonny, she disappeared from an English jail sometime after her arrest in 1720. It's never really been proven what happened to her after that. This body could even be her, we'll never know. The fact that she had a pistol in the vicinity of her body suggests that she might have been a pirate. Of course we won't know more until she can be taken back to the lab and we have no idea when that might be."

"I'm sorry, Bones," Booth said.

"Why are you sorry?" Bones asked bluntly.

"Because if I hadn't have dragged you to go this case in the islands, we would not be stranded here on an island that no one has ever heard of and you would be safe in Washington, D.C."

"Booth if you had not dragged me to this case, you would have gone by yourself and you would be stranded by yourself. I would also think you were dead and I would have not gotten the chance to tell you I love you, so I don't want you to be sorry. This may not have been what we planned but I am very happy that you are the person I'm stranded on an island with. I would not want it to be anyone else but you and I would hate thinking that you are dead. Too many people in my life have left me and you promised you never would. If you had gone by yourself you would have broken that promise. I don't even want to think about what would happen if something had happened to you in the crash." Bones said with tears in her eyes, she had been on such a roll with her speech that she had not even noticed that she had declared her love for him for the first time.

"You love me?" Booth asked shocked that she had actually declared her feelings first.

"Yeah, I do and I will love you for the rest of my life. I never thought I would fall in love but now that I am, I swear that I am not going to stop." Bones declared.

"I love you, too Bones. I have since the moment I saw you and I will love you until the day I die." Booth said with a smile.

"Good," Bones said before she went back to looking at her coins.

Booth rolled his eyes and went back to carving. Several minutes later he held the slab up and declared it was done.

"Um, what is it," Bones said while squinting at the object.

"It's a cribbage board, Bones!" Booth said as he started to put some small pegs he had also carved in the holes. He then got out the deck of cards and started to shuffle them.

"I don't know what that means," Bones said.

"Cribbage is a card game, Bones. I'll teach you how to play. For two players you deal out six cards each and put the deck in the center. Then you see how many different ways you can make your cards add up to fifteen or which ones form a run or pairs. Then you throw the two cards that add up to the least amount of points or that don't give you any points into the crib. After that you cut the deck and the card I turn over is the 5th card we use in our count." Booth explained.

"Okay," Bones said slowly as she looked at her cards, "So what should I throw away here." Bones asked as she showed him her cards. She had an eight of hearts, an eight of spades, a seven of spades, a five of diamonds, a two of clubs and six of hearts.

Booth took a quick look at her cards and then said, "Throw away the six of hearts and the two of clubs. They don't do anything for your hand and they probably won't help you in the count."

"Okay," Bones said as she did what Booth suggested and then asked, "Now what do we do?"

"We go around and count our cards until we reach 31 and then we start over and go until we run out of cards. After that we count our cards, each set that adds up to fifteen is two points, and each pair is two points. I'll tell about any other points when we come across them. Once we go all the around the board we are finished with this game. The person who reaches the end first is the winner." Booth said.

They played for about thirty minutes before Bones reached the end of the board. After that they played another game which Bones also won. Booth grumbled about it being beginners luck and decided to stop playing for now. He decided his time would be much better spent while kissing Bones. Bones agreed with him and didn't protest.

Booth rolled over several hours later and buried his face in Bones' shoulder, Bones giggled and said, "Booth stop, that tickles."

"What you don't like my beard," Booth said as he pulled back with a grin.

"I don't hate it but I think you look much more handsome when you are clean shaven." Bones said while blushing.

"Did you just say that I am hot, Bones?" Booth said in disbelief.

"No, you don't feel hot to me." Bones said completely missing his point.

"I don't feel hot Bones, I look hot," Booth clarified.

"If you say so, Booth," Bones conceded.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Bones," Booth said sarcastically.

"Booth you are very well structured, I definitely agree with that. And I have to say that if any other woman tries to hit on you I would be very upset and probably would have to tell her to back off." Bones said vehemently.

"Well, it's good to know that you can get jealous like any other woman." Booth chuckled as he took her into his arms and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Please hit that button and review. They keep me motivated to write. I'm sorry the squints are not in this chapter but I ran out of time. Thank you for all your reviews in advance**.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I was out of town all weekend and didn't have time to write anything, so here is the next chapter

_OK, I was out of town all weekend and didn't have time to write anything, so here is the next chapter. I realized I never said what time period this takes place in and even though I started writing it before Wannabe in Weeds, I have decided that it takes place after that. The scenes in Pain in the Heart did not happen here. I am making it a longer one to make for the length of time between updates. I hope that this story will be about 20 chapters or less. _

_Disclaimer-I unfortunately do not own Bones or Booth. ____ I also do not own Twinkies._

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 5 **

**By Daisymay390**

**Unknown Island**

**Four Months after the Crash**

Booth stood watching Bones bathing in the sun and reflected over the past few months. They had been stranded for just over four months and it was starting to look like a rescue would not happen. He had thought that Hodgins would have paid for the search but he assumed after looking for so long without any luck the searchers would have persuaded him to stop the search. Whatever happened in the next months, Booth knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Temperance Brennan. Which was what persuaded him to walk over right then with the intent to ask her a very serious question.

"Bones," Booth said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Alright," Bones said skeptically.

They walked for a bit by the beach before Booth got the courage to ask the question on his mind.

"Bones, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" Booth asked quickly.

"You mean like would you scratch my back or do you mean donate your kidney so I won't die kind of favor?" Bones said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, neither. I want you to marry me." Booth said in a high squeaky voice.

"Marry you! Booth, I can't get married. I don't believe in it." Bones said frantically.

"Bones, we already know we love each other. Why not get married?" Booth pleaded.

"Because, when people get married, it ruins their relationship. I've seen many dead people who were killed by their spouses. I don't want to end up like that." Bones pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Bones, I can't promise that we will never fight, but I will promise you that I will never leave you willingly. I may be killed in the line of duty or in a car wreck but I will never leave you. I want to marry you because I want to tell the world that you and I are taken." Booth promised.

"I'm scared, Seeley," Bones said quietly.

"I know, Bones, I'm scared a little too. But we will get through it together. So, will you marry me?"

"You know we don't know when we might get back to civilization to actually get married." Bones pointed out.

"Does that mean that you'll marry me?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess it does, but it doesn't mean anything since we don't know when we'll be rescued." Bones persisted.

"I don't want to wait until we're rescued, Bones. I want to get married now. It may not be legal in the eyes of the law but it would be legal in our hearts. And I think God would recognize it as well." Booth said logically.

"How are we supposed to get married here?" Bones asked.

"Meet me on the cliff at sunset wearing the dress that you packed. I'll arrange the rest." Booth said before heading back to the hut.

Bones shrugged and followed him back to the hut where she decided to start writing her vows.

As directed at sunset, she met him on the cliff overlooking the ocean in her cocktail dress and heels. When she walked up she saw Booth dressed in his one suit and dress shoes. Since they had been stranded there had been no reason to dress up so both her dress and his suit were perfectly clean. Bones went to stand beside him and took his proffered hands.

"Dear Lord, we are gathered here in your eyes to join together in matrimony, please bless this union and make it strong, Amen," Booth prayed before turning to her. "I thought we could just say some simple vows and we can each add to them if we feel like it."

"That sounds great to me," Bones said.

"I, Seeley Booth, promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry,

and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my wife." Booth said as he held up a beautiful ruby ring with two small diamonds on either side.

"Booth, where did you get that?" Bones asked with a gasp.

"I bought it for you after I was shot hoping that one day I could put it on you." Booth explained, "Will you wear it for me?"

"Yes," Bones responded with tears in her eyes, "But I don't have a ring for you."

"That's ok, Bones, just say your vows. You can use the same ones I did." Booth said with a smile.

"I, Temperance Brennan, promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry,

and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my husband." Bones repeated what Booth had said.

"And now, I get to kiss the bride," Booth said with a large grin before bending down and capturing her lips in a sensual kiss. The kiss got more heated and before they realized it they were in the hut and removing each others clothes.

Booth stopped what he was doing and look down at Bones, "Hello wife," he said with a grin.

Bones wanted to slap him for referring to her as just 'wife' but it secretly gave her a thrill so she responded, "Hello, husband." That night they celebrated their 'marriage' over and over again.

**A few days later…**

Bones rolled over and reached for Booth in her sleep, when she didn't find him she awoke more fully. Sitting up she looked out of their hut and onto to the beach to see if she could spot him. After not finding him, she reluctantly got up and went to put her clothes on so she could go find him. As soon as she had gotten her shirt and walked outside, she saw him walking towards her from the other end of the beach.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said with a grin, "You're awake, you slept forever. I decided to let you sleep and go see what I could find for breakfast. I caught these fish on the other side of the island. How would like to help me clean them and cook them for breakfast?" Booth asked as he finally reached her and held fresh fish up for her to inspect.

Immediately after she had smelled the fish, Bones covered her mouth and ran to the area they had designated as their 'latrine' area. She had barely made it there when she lost all the contents of her stomach. Booth immediately dropped the fish and ran after her to see what was wrong. When he saw her get sick he was concerned and started to rub her back to try to help her feel better.

"Bones? Why do you think you threw up?" Booth asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just getting sick of the smell of raw fish. I'll be fine soon, I just don't think I want to eat any fish for a while." Bones assured him.

"Okay," Booth said in a way that implied he didn't believe her and thought there was something else wrong with her.

After a few minutes, Bones did get up easily and walk back to the camp. Booth was still fretting however and went to find her some berries to eat while commanding her to lay down and take it easy. Bones had scoffed and asked him what he thought she might do while he was gone. Booth just grumbled something about dead bodies and walked away.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Bones was not sick again and Booth almost let himself believe it was just a fluke reaction to the smell of fish. That night she was back to her normal self as she initiated their normal nightly activities after finally becoming a couple. Booth had at first been reluctant because he thought she was still sick but since she was very persistent, Booth's reluctance did not last long.

The next morning all was forgotten about Bones' sickness and she was up early to explore the island. Ever since they had been stranded, Bones had enjoyed exploring the island while Booth was still sleeping. She thought Booth knew nothing about her exploring but Booth knew it when she left and had once followed her to see what she was doing. When he determined that no harm could come to her he had decided to let her believe he knew nothing about it and let her do her thing. That morning however, Bones jumped out of bed quickly as she always but immediately became dizzy and started to sink to the ground. Booth saw this and jumped up quickly to catch her.

"Whoa, Bones, I don't think you should go out for your walk today." Booth said as laid her back down on the bed. While he was doing that a thought started to form in his mind.

"Booth, I'm fine. I just got up too fast. Wait, how did you know I go out every morning for a walk?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Bones, I know where you are all the time," Booth said dismissively before moving to what was on his mind. "Hey, Bones, when was the last time you had your, uh, you know, your monthly cycle?"

"Booth, are you trying to ask me when I had my last period?" Bones asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I guess I am," Booth admitted sheepishly with a very red face.

"I don't know come to think of it. I guess it's been a while because of the stress of being stranded." Bones replied not realizing the direction he was taking the conversation.

"Bones, Rebecca had the same kind of symptoms you are having when she first go pregnant with Parker." Booth said slowly, hoping she would see where he was going with the conversation.

"Booth, I can't be pregnant. It's not possible, I just can't be pregnant." Bones declared.

"Bones, I think you are. Remember we haven't been cautious about our nighttime activities? And we don't have any form of birth control. Also, come to think about it, you are a little thicker around the middle and your chest is a bit more defined." Booth said cautiously hoping she wouldn't be upset by his comments.

Bones started to reply but then realized what he said might actually be true but she wasn't ready to accept being pregnant yet, "Booth, I can't have a baby. I'll be a horrible mother, my own mother abandoned me and who's to say I wouldn't do that to my own kid? What if we are still here when it's time for the baby to come? She might die, Booth and I won't be able to handle it." Bones said with tears in her eyes.

"Bones," Booth said with his heart breaking at seeing her crying, "You'll be a great mother. I know you will love our child with all your heart and you would never abandon him or her. As for the fact that we 'might' still be here when it's time for you to give birth, there is no use worrying about that right now. If the time comes and we are still here, I am sure we would be able to handle it. You are a doctor and I have delivered a baby once. We'll be okay, Bones."

"Alright," Bones conceded.

After a few minutes of silence, Booth said, "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yeah, I guess so, why?" Bones asked hesitantly.

"Because this news calls for a celebration and I have the just the thing." Booth said exuberantly.

"Booth, I'm too tired right now." Bones responded.

"Not that kind of celebration, Bones, I want you to enjoy that one. I meant something I've been saving for a special occasion. It's a Twinkie," Booth said triumphantly holding it up.

"A Twinkie, Booth" Bones asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I found it in the galley of the plane and decided to save it for something very special and I think this qualifies." Booth explained.

Bones couldn't deny his logic and just shrugged and took the half of the Twinkie that he offered her. It wasn't her fault that she was craving concentrated sweets now anyway.

A/N: OK, that's it for now. I will have the next chapter up something next week. Please please review. Thank you, :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is the next part

_Ok, here is the next part. I'm sorry it took so long but I was suffering from writer's block and of course my brother's wedding was this weekend so I had no time to write. I hope you enjoy it. Also for those who were wondering, Bones is pregnant and at this point in the story she is about 4 or 5 months pregnant. Also I am taking votes on whether they should be rescued before Bones gives birth or if she should give birth on the island and be rescued shortly after. I'm not sure what I want to happen so your votes would be appreciated. Also any name ideas would be appreciated. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even a house. _

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 6**

**By Daisymay390**

**Washington, D.C. **

**Five months after the crash**

Angela sighed as she completed cleaning Brennan's apartment for the week. Tomorrow she would clean Booth's, it was her weekly ritual now. Since they had disappeared, Angela took it upon herself to make sure their homes would remain as they were when they left so that they would be ready when Booth and Brennan returned. She had convinced Hodgins to continue paying for both of their mortgages claiming that when they returned Booth and Brennan would pay them back. Hodgins agreed to pay because he knew that was the only thing that would make Angela be able to bear the fact that her friends may never come back.

It had been exactly five months since the crash and Hodgins was pressuring Angela to set another date for their wedding. Angela always refused, however, because she said she would not be married until her maid of honor could stand at her side. Even though everyone tried to tell her they were most likely dead, Angela and Parker refused to believe them. Just then, Angela's phone rang and she answered it as she was locking the door to Brennan's apartment.

"Hi, Jack," Angela said quietly as she waited for the elevator. "What's up?"

"Where are you, Honey?" Jack asked anxiously.

"I'm just leaving Brennan's apartment, why?" Angela explained as she stepped onto the empty elevator.

"Angie," Jack sighed, "I wish you would let me hire someone to do that, especially now."

"Jack, for the last time, just because I am pregnant does not mean I can't clean like a normal person. I'm not using any harmful chemicals."

"Angie, I just don't think it's best for you or the baby to be obsessing over two people who are most likely dead." Jack said bluntly.

"See, that's just it, Jack. I don't think they ARE dead and I don't want to give up. I promise I am not hurting the baby," Angela said referring to the fact that they had found out she was pregnant last week. It wasn't that Angela didn't want the baby, she just missed having her best friend around for what should have been the happiest time of her life. Even though everyone kept insisting that Booth and Brennan were dead, she felt she could still feel them in her heart.

"Fine," Jack said grumpily, "Just promise me one thing?"

"What," Angela said as she started her car and headed towards Jack's mansion.

"Promise that when the baby is born you will stop worrying about Booth and Dr. Brennan and we can move on with our life." Jack pleaded.

Angela sighed and then said, "Alright, I'll give them until the baby is born and then we will move on."

"Good," Jack said with a smile, "When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way now," Angela answered.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." Jack said before hanging up.

**Unknown Island**

**Five months after the crash**

**Sunset**

"Ah-hah!" Booth shouted as he figured out the last clue to the _People _crossword he had been working on since shortly after their crash.

"What is it, Booth," Bones asked groggily after being woken up by his shouting. Since she had become pregnant she was unusually tired and had taken to napping many times during the day.

"Aw, Bones, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Booth said apologetically.

"It's okay, what's all the commotion about?" Bones said as she sat up.

"Oh, I um finally figured out what 8 down was," Booth said sheepishly.

Bones rolled her eyes at Booth's excitement, "You know, I could have told you it was Anne Shirley the moment I looked at it." Bones said rolling her eyes.

"How did you know about Anne Shirley, Bones?" Booth said surprised.

"You know, I had a pretty normal childhood before my parents disappeared. Anne of Green Gables was my favorite book, my first crush was Gilbert Blythe." Bones explained.

"I learn something new about you everyday, Bones" Booth said with a grin.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty Pants, when are you going to get off your behind and cook your daughter and I some food?" Bones said as she rubbed her growling stomach.

Booth chuckled and said, "How do you know we are having a girl Bones? It could very well be a boy. Apparently I have good luck with boys," Booth said cockily.

"I just have a feeling alright. Besides, I think you would be a wonderful father to a little girl, even if you will scare off all her dates. I know she will have you wrapped around her finger from the moment she is born. Besides, whenever I let myself think about having a child it was always a little girl that I could spoil." Bones concluded quietly.

"Then if we don't have a little girl this time, we can try again in a few years. I would love to have a little Temperance Jr. to spoil." Booth said with a charm smile.

"I will not name any daughter of mine Temperance Jr., Booth," Bones said adamantly, "It's bad enough that I have that name, I will not burden any other children with it."

"I was just joking, Bones. In fact I think an island name would be appropriate for our child, seeing as how it's father and mother finally got their act together on a deserted island." Booth suggested.

"I like that idea, Booth. But you know, we've been talking about names for five minutes now and your child is still hungry." Bones said reminding him of the late hour.

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back," Booth said hastily as he grabbed his spear and walked off into the jungle. Since they had discovered that Bones' was pregnant, they had both been trying to limit the amount of fish she ate in one week because of the mercury content. So Booth tried to catch other wildlife whenever possible.

Within thirty minutes, Bones was happily munching on berries and Booth was watching the peacock on the spit. Six months ago, Booth would have laughed at anyone who would have told him that not only he and Bones would be stranded on an island but also that they were happily 'married' and had a baby on the way. It all seemed so surreal and Booth couldn't be happier about it. He was concerned, however, about what might happen if they were still on the island when it came time for Bones to give birth.

Booth knew how to deliver a baby but somehow it was scarier when it was his own child in danger and there were no medical facilities to be had. And what would happen if there were complications during the birth? There would be nothing to save them. Booth prayed that they would be rescued before the time came for her to deliver. He was broken out of his reverie by Bones trying to get his attention.

"Booth, come quick," Bones shouted.

Booth immediately dropped his stick and ran to her side, "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked anxiously.

"Nothings wrong, feel this." Bones said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby is kicking," she explained with a grin.

"Wow, that's amazing," Booth whispered.

"I know. Didn't you go through this with Parker?" Bones asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Rebecca and I were hardly speaking at that time. I guess this part of her pregnancy was something she hardly spoke to me about. She wouldn't even allow me in the delivery room." Booth said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Seeley," Bones said quietly, "You know, even if we break up, I will never stand in the way of you spending time with our child."

"Thank you, Bones," Booth said, "I really hope we never break up though."

"Me too, as far as I'm concerned this is for life." Bones proclaimed.

"And for me as well," Booth said.

"Well, Daddy, I think you should go check on our dinner," Bones said with a grin.

"Right away, Mommy," Booth responded with a grin as he turned back to the fire pit. Booth expected Bones to tell him not to call her Mommy but no retort came. Booth hoped that she had finally accepted the roll of mother and wife. He knew he couldn't be happier about their new life and hoped she felt the same.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, here is the next part

_OK, here is the next part. I got mixed reviews on whether they should be rescued before the baby is born or after so I am just going to go with my original plan. They will be rescued soon, I promise. I don't mean to make it seem like Booth doesn't miss Parker but he is kind of out of sight out of mind. I promise he will be make more of an appearance in later chapters. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Bones, Booth or anything else. _

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 7**

**By Daisymay390**

**Unknown Island**

**Seven months after crash**

"What about Josiah?" Bones said looking from her place in the book of 2nd Chronicles in the Bible.

"Huh?" Booth asked tearing his attention away from the issue of FHM that he was reading for at least the 20th time.

"What about the name Josiah for a boy?" Bones asked again. Since they had discussed the sex of the baby a couple of months ago, Bones had started to read Booth's copy of the Bible to get ideas for names. Over the past few weeks she had been suggesting many names. Some were outrageous, like Jehozabad or Zichri or Mephibosheth but some he really liked, like Elizabeth and Jonathan. All Booth knew is that he wished Bones would stop reading. Each name she came up with was worse than the last one.

"Bones, I will like any name you choose. As long as the name won't get our kid made fun of on the playground, I'll love it. Any name we pick will be perfect for out child. I just wish Parker and our friends could be able to experience this." Booth reflected sadly.

"Do you think of him often?" Bones asked softly.

"Everyday, but I don't want to depress you so I try not to mention it. I just keep on thinking of when we will be rescued. We'll be able to spend a lot of time with him then." Booth said optimistically.

"We will get home, Booth. Hopefully before this baby is born." Bones promised.

"I hope so, I'm terrified of something happening to you or the baby and I wouldn't be able to do anything." Booth said.

"Seeley, we can't dwell on that. People all over the world have babies without medical help everyday, we just have to hope that everything will be okay." Bones assured him.

Booth decided they couldn't change the circumstances by talking about them so he changed the subject. "What do you want to do first when we get home?"

"Take a long bath and shave," Bones said immediately, "What about you?"

"I'd like to take a shower and shave. Right after that I would eat big meal at the Wong Foo's." Booth said dreamily.

"I hope we don't spend the rest of our lives here. I don't want to finally be rescued when we are old and graying with nine kids." Bones said sorrowfully.

Booth chuckled at that comment and said, "I don't think we would have nine kids in any circumstances."

"You're right, I'll stay abstinent before that happens," Bones said with an evil grin.

"What," Booth squeaked. Bones only response was to chuckle and go back to reading.

They spent the next several weeks relaxing by the beach and discussing what they would do when the baby came. Deep down Booth still prayed that they would be rescued before it came time for the baby to be born because if something happened to either one of them he would never forgive himself.

**Six Weeks Later**

Bones was woken up from her first restful night of sleep in weeks by Booth's shaking. She tried to roll over and ignore him but he was insistent.

"Bones, Bones, wake up," Booth said excitedly.

"Booth, I have actually been sleeping for more than two hours, so whatever you have to say had better be good enough to wake me up for," Bones said with her eyes still closed.

"I saw a Navy battleship and I signaled it with the flare gun. They are sending a dinghy ashore. We're finally being rescued!" Booth said as he continued to shake her.

"That's good enough," Bones replied as she opened her eyes and tried to get up.

Booth stopped what he was doing and went to help Bones up. "Bones, I wish you would let me help you now that you are so far along."

"Booth, I'm pregnant, not injured." Bones said as she never the less let him help her up. She _was_ having trouble getting up from the ground and she wasn't about to struggle by herself at a moment like this. "We're really being rescued?" She asked after he had settled her on her feet.

"Really and truly, Bones," Booth said with the biggest grin she had seen in months. He instructed her to wait on the beach while he gathered their meager belongings. He met her out on the beach with their bags just in time to see two Naval officers, a Marine officer and several enlisted men get off the small motor boat.

"Hello," the taller of the two Naval officers said once they were on the beach, "I'm Commander Harmon Rabb and this is Captain Bankroft. We represent the U.S. Navy and this my wife, Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb, USMC."

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this my wife Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're very happy to see you guys." Booth said happily.

"Wait a minute," Colonel Rabb said, "I know you, your plane crashed almost a year ago. You were presumed dead. No one thought you could have survived."

"Well, we obviously survived." Bones said sarcastically. "Can we maybe get on the boat? It's been a while since I've slept in a real bed and had a real meal."

"I suppose you have quite the appetite right now?" Harm said with a grin which earned him a slap on the head from his wife. "Um, what I meant to say was I'm sure you would like a good night's sleep in a somewhat comfortable bed."

"Good job, honey," Mac said with a grin, she then turned to Brennan and said, "It took me many years to train him that well."

"Right," Captain Bankroft spoke for the first time, "I'm sure you two are anxious to notify your loved ones. Why don't we go ahead and head back to the ship."

"We're going home, Bones," Booth said as he helped her into the motor boat, "Our baby will be born in a proper medical facility and we'll get to see our friends and Parker again."

"I know, I can't wait." Bones said with a grin. She couldn't believe that they were finally going home. She kept on thinking that it was all just a dream and any minute now she would wake up back in their hut with Booth's arms thrown around her. She hadn't told Booth, but she had started praying for rescue before the baby was born, she figured any little bit would help. Now she wasn't sure if this was an answer to a prayer or pure luck. Whatever it was she knew she would be thankful for the rest of their lives. She was broken out of her reverie by the sound of the motor starting up and the Colonel's voice.

"How far along are you, Dr. Temperance?" Colonel MacKenzie asked.

"Um, we aren't quite sure. We, um, had no form of birth control when we were stranded, so, um, it could have been anytime since our first time." Bones stammered fully aware of the looks on the other passengers' faces.

"Wait, you said you were married. Wouldn't there be the possibility that you could have already been pregnant when you crashed," Harm pointed out.

"Well, we aren't legally married. See, Bones and I had been partners for about three years before we crashed. The seriousness of the situation caused us to reevaluate our relationship and we started 'dating' and right before we realized that Bones was pregnant, I proposed to her and suggested we have our own wedding ceremony. Since we didn't know when we would be rescued I figured we could make a commitment to each other with just us and God as a witness." Booth explained.

"Just be glad you only took three years to ask her to marry you," Harm said, at Bones' and Booth's questioning looks Harm elaborated, "Mac and I were partners for eight years before I finally got the nerve to ask her out."

"Mac?" Bones asked curiously.

"Mac is a short version of my maiden name MacKenzie and he didn't ask me out then, he went straight to a proposal. I can't believe you guys managed to stay alive all these months, how did you survive?"

"Well, Booth has Army training and I've been out in rugged country a lot. We were just lucky we had some weapons with us and we figured out how to hunt, so we were able to manage without much difficulty. But we certainly missed the modern conveniences of life. I can't wait for him to shave that beard off." Bones said with a face that clearly displayed her disgust of Booth's new look.

"Hey, I'm not too fond of it either," Booth replied.

"I don't blame you, Dr. Temperance, I make Harm shave his if he even has a days stubble." Mac said with a grin.

"Please, call me Tempe or Brennan." Anything else Bones might have said was stopped by their arrival at the ship. For the next hour they were swept up in getting acquainted with the layout of the ship and settling into their temporary quarters. The captain had assured them there would be a transport to Washington, D.C. soon and he would let them know as soon as he knew when it arrive. As soon as they showered and cleaned up, they would be able to use the phone in the captain's quarters to call their friends and family.

Booth was sitting on the lower bunk of the room reading a paper to see what all had gone on in the nine months. He had since discovered that there was a new president, the war was over and gas had gone back down to a normal price. Also, Britney Spears was happily married and drug free with another baby on the way. Not to mention numerous other celebrity events. He didn't see anything about their friends from the Jeffersonian but that was to be expected when Dr. Brennan was the star of the group. His reading was interrupted by Bones coming out of the small shower room wrapped in nothing but a towel. Because of her large stomach, the towel didn't actually do much to hide her nakedness. Her hair had grown longer during their stay on the island and now reached down to the middle of her back. Booth loved how she looked with long hair but knew she would want to cut it as soon as she was back home.

"That shower felt so good and it was so nice to finally wash my hair with real shampoo. I'm so glad Mac gave us some toiletries. Although I discovered I couldn't actually bend down to shave my legs so they are still hairy. You will just have to deal with hairy legs until the baby is born." Bones said while brushing out her hair, "But one thing that will happen is as soon as we're home I am chopping off this impossible hair."

Booth chuckled at that and went to get his turn in the shower, "Are you sure you don't want me to keep the beard," he asked as he stripped off his dirty clothes.

"Very sure," Bones replied while struggling into some clothes that Mac had brought for them. Because of her pregnant belly the only thing that Mac could find that would fit Bones was some of Harm's sweats, so they were very long on Bones.

Bones decided to lie down on the bunk while she waited for Booth to get to done and quickly fell asleep. She woke up a few minutes later when she felt a rush of liquid between her legs.

"Booth," Bones called anxiously.

"Yeah," Booth said emerging from the bathroom clean shaven.

"I think my water just broke," Bones said while looking up into Booth's panicked face.

_A/N: OK, that's it for now. I hope you like it and please review. I hope I didn't lose too many people with the crossover, I tried to make it as general as possible. I will update again in about a week. Thank you in advance for all the reviews. _


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter

_Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've had a log going on in real life. We had to put my dog to sleep last Tuesday so I didn't really feel like writing. This should be done within the next couple of weeks. Please let me know what you think, the reviews are great. _

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 8**

**By Daisymay390**

**U.S.S. Patrick Henry**

**Bones and Booth's quarters**

Booth made no move to go get help until Bones prompted him rather urgently. He then realized that he needed to go get help and started to open the door.

"Um, Booth?" Bones said quietly.

"What, Bones?" Booth asked.

"Do you think you might want to put some pants on before you go out into the corridor?" Bones asked with a grin.

"Um, yeah, pants," Booth mumbled before locating the jeans that Harm had provided him with and then putting on a t-shirt. After he was dressed appropriately, Booth stepped out into the corridor and tried to remember where Harm had said his and Mac's quarters were. After a few minutes he turned to the right and started looking for the right number. He finally located it and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey, Booth. What's up?" harm said as he opened the door. Booth could see Mac laying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Bones is, uh, having a baby," Booth said eloquently.

"Yeah, I noticed that first off," Harm said with a flyboy grin.

"Right, her water broke," Booth explained.

"Well, that's different, buddy," Harm said as he started to put on his shoes, "Mac, I'm gonna help Booth get Tempy to sick bay. You want to meet us there?"

"Sure," Mac said as she started to sit up as well.

Booth and Harm arrived back at the quarters they had been given to find Bones screaming. Booth immediately rushed to Bones side and asked her if she was okay. All he got in response was a glare.

Harm resisted the urge to chuckle and instead suggested they help her to the sickbay. Bones readily agreed and within minutes they were on their way up the several flights of stairs and ladders that led to the sickbay. When they arrived they found that Mac was already waiting for them, the doctor however, had yet to show up.

As soon as Harm and Booth got her situated on one of the exam beds, Bones pulled Booth close and said, "Booth, get me some drugs now!"

"But we decided we weren't going to use any drugs because it was better for the baby," Booth said trying to placate her.

"Yeah, that was when I thought I would be having this baby in the middle of nowhere. We are on a ship, they've got to have drugs here," Bones growled.

Booth was saved having to answer by the doctor walking in right at that moment. "I hear you're in labor Miss Brennan," he said as he walked into the area that had been curtained off for the expecting couple.

"Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Booth." Booth and Bones said at the same time.

"Right, Dr. Booth, I'm Dr. Walker. I'm just going to take a look to see how far along you are." He said waiting for approval from Brennan before lifting the sheet covering her and performing a short examination. "Alright, it looks like you are already eight centimeters dilated. I want you to breath slowly through each contraction and try not to push. Can I get you anything for the pain?"

"Yeah, several shots of whiskey," Brennan grunted.

"I'm sorry, but we can't get you that. How about a mild pain reliever?" the doctor suggested.

"I don't care what it is as long as it helps with the contractions," Brennan yelled.

"Alright, I'll get you the medicine and be back in a little bit to check your progress."

The next several hours went quickly. Bones was able to doze off for a little bit because she was already tired out from their day of being rescued. Booth did not want to fall asleep, however, in case Bones might need him at any point. Booth had told Harm and Mac that they could go back to their quarters for the time being seeing as how they had no idea how long Bones would be in labor. After about three hours the doctor came back to check Bones and found that she was now fully effaced and dilated.

"Okay, Dr. Booth, on your next contraction I want you push," the doctor explained, "One, two, three, push!"

"Push, Bones, push!" Booth cheered her on. Bones pushed as hard as she could but Booth got a death glare for talking to her at a time like that.

"As soon as we get home, we are buying birth control and condoms, or else you are never touching me again," Bones panted after the contraction ended.

"Fair enough Bones," Booth said with a grin.

"Alright, Dr. Brennan, the head is out now. One more push and your baby will be here. One, two, three, push!"

Bones was again pushed with all her might and after a few minutes she heard Dr. Walker say, "Congratulations, you have a son. Dad would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yeah," Booth managed to get out before taking the offered scissors and cutting where the doctor instructed him to. After the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a makeshift blanket, he was placed on his mother's chest.

"Seeley, he's so beautiful," Bones said with tears in her eyes.

Booth's reply was cut off by Bones' facing scrunching up in pain and her yell. "Doctor, there's something wrong with her."

"Oh, that's just the placenta being delivered," the doctor said as he came over to take a look. However, the look on the doctor's face as he looked at Brennan was telling enough.

"What's wrong," Booth said in a panic.

"Mr. Booth, could you hold your son for a minute?" the doctor replied.

"What," Booth squeaked as he nonetheless took the baby out of his terrified mother's arms.

"Dr. Booth, I need you to push again for me," Dr. Wallace said.

"What's wrong?" Bones asked with tears in her eyes.

"It appears as it you were carrying twins, Dr. Booth." Dr. Wallace answered.

"Twins," Booth said in disbelief, as he heard another cry in the room.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Wallace said with a grin as he cut the cord and cleaned the baby. She was then placed on Bones' chest. As soon as he had cleaned Bones' up, he quietly left and closed the curtain behind him.

"Twins, Booth," Bones said with a smile.

"I know," Booth said with an equally happy smile.

"Booth, I don't mean to ruin the moment but we still need to pick out names for them." Bones said before Harm and Mac walked back into the room.

"I heard you got a surprise in the delivery room," Mac whispered as walked quietly over to the bed and peaked at their little girl.

"Hey, Harm, what did you say the name of this ship was?" Booth asked, as he got an idea for a name.

"The Patrick-Henry, why?" Harm answered with a puzzled look.

"I don't like either of those names," Bones answered him.

"Oh, please don't name your kid Patrick or Henry and while we're at it don't name him Harmon. No kid should have to live with that name on the playground. I suggest you give them family names." Harm said helpfully.

"If you hate the name so much, why did we name our song Harmon David Rabb III?" Mac asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I like the name," Harm said backpedaling, "I just like that we call him Trey and not Little Harm."

"Uh-huh," Mac said unconvinced but nonetheless dropped the subject.

"What about Julia Christine after my mom and your mom?" Booth suggested.

"Julia Christine Booth, I like it." Bones said with a grin.

Booth was surprised that she actually agreed and said, "Do you have any ideas for our son's name?"

"I've always loved the name Connor," Bones said casually. "What about Connor Matthew, after your dad?" Bones asked.

"Connor Matthew Booth, I love it." Booth said he looked down at the newly christened Connor. He couldn't believe that in the space of twenty-four hours they had been rescued, found out the world had changed unbelievably and now had two beautiful new babies.

Harm and Mac stood by watching as the new family got acquainted and then quietly slipped away to leave them alone. Soon after they left the doctor slipped in to help Bones get started on feeding their children. After a brief period of instruction, Julia was able to latch on successfully and was soon suckling away. The doctor then left them alone after a brief reminder to burp Julia after she was done, he quietly slipped away.

"You are so beautiful," Booth said after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" Bones said as she looked at herself, she was covered in sweat and her previously clean hair was matted to her forehead and wet. She thought she was anything but beautiful at the moment.

"You heard me right, you look wonderful sitting there nursing our newborn daughter," Booth said with a dreamy smile. Inside he was marveling at the fact that _his _Bones had not only had his children but had agreed to marry him. As soon as he was reunited with his son, he would be the happiest man in the world.

"I can't wait until we get home," Bones said voicing his exact thoughts. "Angela is going to freak about the babies and the fact that we finally got together. You might not want to be near her when she is told, she could cause you to go deaf."

"You're probably right," Booth said as he imagined the squeal Angela would produce with their news. "When do you want to call them?"

"As soon as we can, although I think we may want to wait until we are home to tell her about the twins. Just the fact that we are alive and well might be too much for her to handle at one time, we don't want to complicate it by throwing in the fact that I just gave birth to twins." Bones concluded logically.

"You're right," Booth said. "Why don't you take Connor and feed him while I burp Julia. Then we can call everyone."

"Okay," Bones said as they carefully traded babies and set to work on feeding Connor.

_A/N: That's it for now. Next up they call their friends and family and finally get to go home. I want to thank Jenn, the Pink Goddess for the names of the twins, I was completely stuck on what to name them. Please, please review. They make me all giddy. _


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here is the next chapter

_Okay, here is the next chapter. There should be one or two more chapters after this but I'm going on vacation soon, (YAY, Elinor!!) so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Please please review. And now on with the show. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my computer and my new puppy. _

**Stranded With You **

**Chapter 9**

**By Daisymay390**

**U.S.S. Patrick Henry **

**Somewhere in the Bahamas**

**The Captain's Stateroom**

"So," Booth said after they were ensconced in the captain's stateroom to utilize the phone in private, "Whom do you want to call first?"

"Parker, of course. I thought he would be first on your list." Bones said while cradling Julia.

"No, actually I thought with Parker it would be best to tell him in person. You know he's been without me for almost a year and I would like for him to have something tangible for him to touch and see so that he will actually believe that I'm really here." Booth explained.

"That makes sense, especially considering his age. How about we call Angela first then or we could call Rebecca to let her know." Bones suggested.

"How about we call your dad and brother?" Booth said bringing up the obvious.

"We could," Bones said reluctantly agreeing.

"Good," Booth said picking up the phone and dialing the number hoping it was still correct.

"Hello," Max said picking up on the second ring.

"Hi, Max, it's um, Booth," Booth said nervously.

"Is this some kind of joke? Agent Booth has been presumed dead for almost a year now," Max said angrily.

"He doesn't believe me," Booth said holding out the receiver for Bones to take.

"Hi dad," Bones said taking the phone from Booth.

"Tempe? Is that really you?" Max said quietly.

"Yeah, Daddy, it's me," Bones said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened, we all thought you were dead." Max asked.

"When our plane crashed, Booth and I survived. We've been living on an island for the past ten months. We were rescued last night by a passing Navy ship. We're coming home tomorrow." Bones explained quickly.

"Wow," Max said as he took it all in. He was about to ask more questions, when he heard a cry on the other end. "What was that?" He asked, he didn't think they allowed babies on board a Naval vessel.

"Um," Bones hesitated wondering how she would tell her dad that he was now a grandfather twice over. "That's our son, dad."

"Oh wow, you mean you and Booth?" Max asked letting his question trail off.

"Yeah, we got together, got married and had twins, all while we were stuck on the island." Bones summed up their entire relationship.

"Wait, you got married and you not only got pregnant but you gave birth to twins?" Max said as he tried to take it all in.

"Right, but we're not actually legally married. Booth and I talked about it and we decided that we will get married when we get home and are surrounded by our family and friends. Booth seems to think I need to wear a white dress and get married in a church, but he hasn't convinced me yet." Bones switched subjects so fast Max thought his head had been whipped around.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, sweetie. What time do you think you be home tomorrow?" Max said since he was anxious to see his little girl again.

"I don't know, dad. I'll call you as soon as we get in though, or as soon I know when and where we'll arrive." Bones said.

"Great, I can't wait. I love you and tell Booth to take care of my little girl and my grandbabies." Max said with a grin. His day had just gotten a whole lot better and he could not wait until tomorrow.

"I love you too, Daddy," Bones said with tears in her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye Daddy." Bones said before hanging up.

"Are you okay, Bones?" Booth asked after she hung up.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't realize how much I missed him. You know he hadn't been part of my life for such a long time and I didn't think I had let myself get attached to him after he came back into my life." Bones concluded.

"Well, he's in your life now and he will be a granddad to our kids," Booth said with a smile, "Now do you want to call Angela next?"

"Sure," Bones said as she picked up the phone and dialed Angela's cell phone number.

"Hello," Angela answered breathlessly as she had left her cell phone on the kitchen counter and had struggled to get up and answer it because of her large pregnant belly.

"Angela?" Bones said quietly. She was terrified to know what Angela's reaction would be.

"Oh my gosh, I'm must be dreaming. Brennan is that really you?" Angela asked as she started to sink down to the ground in shock.

"Yes, it really is, Angela. I'm alive and Booth is alive as well. We crashed on an island somewhere in the Bahamas." Bones explained quickly.

"I can't believe it. You and Booth have been stranded on an island for almost a year?" Angela repeated.

"Yeah, that's about it," Bones said nervously.

"You mean you were alone on an island with our favorite knight in FBI-standard-issue-body-armor and you didn't even try to get to know him better?" Angela was able to ask now that she had overcome her shock that her two best friends were alive and well.

"Yes, Angela, it seems being stranded on an island did us some good. Booth and I finally admitted our feelings for each other." Bones said bluntly.

"Where are you right now?" Angela asked excitedly, "Are you coming home soon?"

"We are on a Navy ship called the Patrick Henry and we are leaving on a flight tomorrow morning. We'll be home in time for dinner." Bones said matter of factly.

"Great, We'll meet you at the airport. Where are you flying into?" Angela said happily.

"I'm not sure. I think wherever the Navy lands their planes near Washington D.C." Bones answered.

"Great, I'll call everyone else and let them know. Let us know when you know where you'll land." Angela answered.

"I will and Angela?" Bones asked quietly.

"Yes?" Angela answered.

"I'm really excited to see you again. I've really missed you this past year." Bones said quietly.

"I can't wait either, Bren. I have so much to tell you." Angela said while rubbing her large belly. She hoped Brennan would take the news of her pregnancy well.

"See you tomorrow, Ang." Brennan said before hanging up.

"See, was that so hard, Bones?" Booth asked after she had hung and picked up Connor from the makeshift bassinet.

"No, I guess not, but I'm afraid of what she will do when she sees the twins tomorrow." Bones said while biting her lip.

"She'll squeal, of course. Remind me to pick up some earmuffs and cotton balls before we see her." Booth said with a grin.

Bones smiled back and him and then suggested they get some sleep in their quarters so they would be rested for the next day.

It turns out that neither one of them got much sleep considering they were now the proud parents of two newborns. If one Julia was hungry, Connor had a wet diaper. But as it turned out, Booth was the perfect father. Bones had had her doubts that Booth would step up to the plate and pull his weight when the time came. Booth had showed her how to change a diaper, burp the baby, and even feed the baby. She didn't know how he knew how to do the last one because as far as she was aware, Booth hadn't had the privilege of witnessing Rebecca breast-feeding. Upon asking, she had discovered that while Rebecca was pregnant, Booth had read every book imaginable. She was glad that Booth knew some things because throughout the whole pregnancy, she had worried that she would be a horrible mother and would screw up her child so bad that Booth would leave her. But to her surprise she seemed to be catching on quickly and she couldn't believe how much she loved her children already.

They were woken up from their first restful sleep of the night by a knock on the door. Booth quietly got up to answer it hoping that it wouldn't wake Bones up. He had felt inadequate the whole night because whenever a baby cried she had to wake up to feed no matter what.

"Good morning, Harm," Booth whispered when he saw who was the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Booth," Harm responded, also whispering, "I came to tell you the COD is leaving in two hours. You should be home in time for lunch with your friends," Harm said with a smile.

"That's great, Harm. Thanks so much for all your help. I'm so glad we saw you guys before Bones gave birth. I really wasn't looking forward to delivering my own child and I would have freaked out when I discovered it was twins." Booth said with a grimace.

"Yeah, me too, even though I've delivered a child before. I don't ever want to do it again." Harm said with a matching grimace.

"You delivered your kid?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"No, thankfully all my kids were delivered in a safe delivery room. I just delivered a baby while a hospital was being held hostage." Harm said nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that all?" Booth said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, listen," Harm said changing the subject, "Mac wanted me to give you our cards so you guys could call us once you get settled back in. We'd love to have you over for dinner sometime."

"Great," Booth replied as he took the offered cards, "I'm sure Bones will appreciate it. Tell Mac to expect a lot of calls about child-rearing."

"I will, I look forward to seeing you guys again." Harm said before turning around to walk back to his room. "We'll see you up on deck to say goodbye,"

"Ok, see you later," Booth said before closing the door quietly.

Two hours later, Bones and Booth had their meager belongings packed up and were waiting on deck for their ride to arrive. Despite Booth's assurances Bones was still feeling apprehensive about seeing their friends and family again. They had called them earlier to let them know when they would arrive and now she was realizing just how real it all was. In just over two hours she would see her father and brother again, as well her friends from work. She was more nervous than when she took final exams for her masters in forensic anthropology.

As it always is when you're waiting on something, the flight seemed to take forever but eventually they did land and then it was time for her children to meet their relatives. She picked up Julia from her lap, while Booth held Connor and they disembarked the plane.

As always, Angela was the first one to spot them and as soon as the security guards would let her she ran as best as she could with her large pregnant belly, out to meet her two long lost friends.

"Brennan!" Angela squealed but then stopped when she spotted the bundles in her friends' arms. It was getting cold in Washington, D.C. and they had done their best to keep the chill off of the twins. "Sweetie, please tell me I am imagining those babies in your arms."

"Sorry, Angela, I can't do that," Brennan said as she moved the blanket away from Julia's face so that her friends could see her daughter, "This is our daughter, Julia and Booth is holding our son, Connor."

"Oh, Brennan, they're adorable. How come you didn't tell me about them on the phone?" Angela asked as she took Julia into her arms and started to babble to her in a nonsensical voice.

"We thought it would be best to surprise you," Bones shrugged as the rest of her friends crowded around. She was engulfed in several hugs before the questions started coming.

"How old are they?"

"Did you get pregnant on the island?"

"Is Agent Booth the father?" This last question came from Zach, ever the optimist.

"Of course I'm their dad," Booth replied indignantly and then decided to answer the other questions for Bones, as she was busy talking to her dad and brother. "They are actually not even a day old, Bones went to into labor right after we were rescued and yes, she got pregnant on the island. We, um, didn't exactly take precautions," Booth said with a red face.

Meanwhile, Bones was reuniting with her father and brother. It turned out that after she had been missing for several months, they had given up the search and Russ had finally decided to marry his longtime girlfriend Amy and they were now expecting their first child. Meanwhile, Max was enjoying the free life and had turned into quite the grandfather. He was also a very active volunteer and donated as much as he could to charity. His days of killing were truly behind him.

Just then Max walked up to Booth and said, "Can I see my grandchildren now, Booth?"

"Of course, Max," Booth said as he handed Connor to his grandfather with pride. "He's got your nose," Booth said with a smile.

"You're right," Max said as he looked at the baby with awe.

"Julia looks just like her mother," Booth said with a smile.

"Then I know she'll be the most beautiful little girl in her class." Max answered him.

While her father and soon-to-be-husband were discussing her children, Bones was finding out what had happened in Angela's life while she gone. It turned out that Bones wasn't the only one who hid something from her friend on the phone. Bones couldn't help but notice immediately that her friend was pregnant and about to pop.

"Angela, you're pregnant," Bones stated the obvious as soon as she saw her best friend.

"Yes, I am," Angela giggled, "And you had twins while you were gone. I have so much to tell you and Hodgins is going to want to set a date for our wedding now that you're back. Oh, and you and Booth can stay at his house or your apartment. I've been keeping it clean for you and Hodgins has been paying the rent. When you called and told me you were alive, I went over and cleaned it extra good and stocked it with food. Since you told me you and Booth had finally gotten together on that island, I only stocked his house. I figured you would be staying together and now that I know you have two babies, I'm pretty sure he won't be leaving you anytime soon." Angela said rapidly.

"Angela did you take a breath during that entire speech?" Bones asked in disbelief. "And why didn't you get married before now?"

"Sweetie, I refused to get married until my maid of honor was by my side. I never gave up hope that you were alive and kept waiting until you were found. It drove Hodgins nuts, I bet he is the most relieved that you've been found." Angela said with a big grin.

"I'm so glad we're back. I missed you so much, Ange," Bones said with tears in her eyes.

"Me too," Angela cried as the two clung to each other with happiness.

Hodgins came over and that point and said, "Dr. Brennan, I'm so glad that you turned out to be alive. The lab was never the same without you. We really missed you."

"Thank you, Hodgins. I missed all you guys as well," Bones said while looking at Hodgins, Zach and even Cam who was standing towards the back of the gathering looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm looking forward to working with you again, Dr. Brennan." Zach finally said as he had been struggling to find something positive to say. "I was surprised that you had been found alive, the odds that you would have been found were greatly against you. That you would have been found alive is even more impossible."

"And just like that we're back to our old arrangement," Booth said coming up behind Bones and ushering her away from the group.

"Guys, we'd like to visit more but Booth is anxious to go see Parker so we'll see you tomorrow or something, okay?" Bones explained.

"Of course, sweetie. We're having a welcome home party for you tomorrow night and we'll have lots of time to talk after tonight. We understand that Booth hasn't seen his son in almost a year and he is desperate to see him again." Angela said with a grin.

"Dad?" Bones asked, "Can you come over tonight after we get done at Rebecca's?"

"Of course, baby. I'll spend as much time with you as I can." Max said.

"Okay, dad, We'll call you as soon we know when we'll be home," Bones said before hugging everyone goodbye.

Booth ushered Bones towards the SUV that was waiting for them. While Bones was sleeping last night he had called Cullen and arranged to have a new SUV complete with two car seats waiting for them at the airfield.

"Booth, where did this car come from?" Bones said as she watched Booth deftly buckle Connor and Julia into the car seats.

"I made a call last night, Cullen said it would be waiting for us here." Booth explained quickly. Now that he was just minutes away from seeing his son again, it seemed like it was taking forever.

"And what did he say when you told him we needed two car seats?" Bones said with a smile as Booth started the engine.

"Um, he didn't say much. I think he was in shock, actually," Booth said as he turned the car towards Rebecca's house. He couldn't wait to see Parker and he was going to have a hard time not speeding to get there faster.

A/N: The next part might take about two weeks. Unfortunately I had a bit of writer's block this time and that's why it took so long. Next up we get to see Parker and Booth's reunion. I will be on vacation soon so I won't be writing while I am there. Please review, it makes me very very happy. :-D


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next part, finally

_Here is the next part, finally. I'm sorry it took so long but I just couldn't get inspired enough to write lately. Also I was on vacation and working, so I was pretty busy. Also, a few good books got in the way (I got caught up in the Twilight Saga, read a few books by Tracie Peterson that I couldn't put down and of course read the new Meg Cabot book, so I was a little busy ;) Also, for the sake of this story, I've decided that Booth owned a house before they disappeared. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please review._

**Stranded With You**

**Chapter 10 **

**By Daisymay390**

**Washington, D.C.**

**Booth's SUV**

Time seemed to drag on very slowly as Booth exited the freeway and turned on Rebecca's street. When he stopped in front of her house he was suddenly very nervous. He hadn't thought to ask Angela or Cullen what had been happening in Parker's life while he was presumed dead. For all he knew Rebecca had remarried and Parker had forgotten all about his father once he had gained a new father. Bones seemed to sense his nervousness and laid her hand on his arm.

"Parker will be thrilled to have you back in your life. If he's anything like his father he never gave up hope that you were alive. I know if I had been alive on that island you would insist that I was still alive and wouldn't give up until I was found." Bones said soothingly.

"But what if Rebecca has remarried and Parker has a new father?" Booth asked irrationally.

"Parker would still not forget you," Bones replied, "Now go see your son, I'll be out here waiting."

"Don't you want to come see him too?" Booth questioned.

"I'll see him soon enough, you need to have some time alone with him. Don't worry about me, I'll come in in a few minutes." Bones explained.

"Okay," Booth agreed as he started to open the door, but before he stepped out he turned back to Bones and planted a bruising kiss on her lips, "I love you," he said breathlessly.

"I love you, too," Bones said with a smile as she watched Booth step out of the car and walk to Rebecca's front door.

Booth waited impatiently on the front stoop after ringing the doorbell. It occurred to him at that moment that he hadn't even thought to check and see if Rebecca still lived her, he could be knocking on some stranger's door. Before he could ponder that thought anymore, however, the door opened and there stood the mother of his firstborn.

"Seeley," Rebecca whispered in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"Surprise," Booth said weakly, "I'm alive."

"How," Rebecca finally managed.

"The plane crashed on a small island, Bones and I were stranded there up until a few days ago when we were rescued by a Navy ship." Booth explained quickly.

"Bones?" Rebecca said succinctly.

"Uh, yeah, she's in the car," Booth said pointing to the SUV where Bones was waving at Rebecca. "I came straight here from the airport, can I see Parker?"

"Oh, of course, come in," Rebecca said opening the door wider, "Why isn't Dr. Brennan coming in?"

"She said she would come in a in a minute, she wanted to give me some time alone with you and Parker before we told you about the, uh- Where's Parker?," Booth asked quickly changing the subject.

"What were you going to tell me about?" Rebecca asked while trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear.

"Well you know, we were alone on that island and um, there wasn't much else to do and uh, there wasn't anyplace to go to avoid the subject and well, we only had a few books…" Booth trailed off, he was sure his face couldn't get any redder than it was now.

"Seeley, are you trying to tell me that you and your Dr. Brennan finally admitted your feelings for each other and then you got bored," Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah and there's something else too," Booth said quietly.

"What, you and she had a kid while on the island?" Rebecca snorted, but at Booth's face her smile suddenly fell, "Dr. Brennan is pregnant?"

"No," Booth said and then after a pause he quietly added, "Not anymore, she's in the car with the babies. She had gave birth on the ship."

"Twins," Rebecca said in disbelief.

"There's something else you should know," Booth said, he figured while he was sharing, he might as well tell the whole truth, "We kind of got married, too."

"Kind of? How do you kind of get married?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, it's not technically legal, yet. I was carrying the ring around with me and proposed to her soon after we admitted our feelings. We decided to have our own ceremony right there on the island because we had no idea when we would be rescued." Booth explained quickly.

"Wow," Rebecca exclaimed, "I'm really happy for you Seeley. I knew from the moment that Parker started talking about 'Dr. Bones' that she was the one for you. I can't wait to meet your children either."

"Thank you, Rebecca, that means a lot to me," Booth said quietly.

"Well," Rebecca said after an awkward pause, "Let me go get Parker, he'll be thrilled to see you. You know, he never gave up on finding you alive." Rebecca said before disappearing into the hallway.

"Parker," Rebecca said quietly, walking into the boy's room.

"Yeah, Mommy," Parker said without looking up from his legos.

"Can you come into the living room, please? There's someone there I want you to see," Rebecca said, thinking it would be best to surprise the little boy.

"Okay," Parker said as he got up from his toys and followed his mother into the living room. When they walked in Parker saw a man standing with his back to the room. Soon, however, the man turned around and Parker started out at full run toward a man he was beginning to think he would never see again.

"DADDY!!" Parker squealed, Booth barely had time to crouch down and catch the little boy that suddenly threw himself into his father's arms.

"Parker," Booth said as held his son tightly, "It's so good to see you again."

"I knew you'd come back Daddy," Parker said as he hugged his father like there was no tomorrow. "Mommy said that you and Dr. Bones weren't gonna come back and that you were in heaven. Is Dr. Bones in heaven, Daddy?" Parker said as if just realizing that his daddy's friend wasn't there.

"No, buddy, she's not. Dr. Bones and I were in a plane crash and we were stuck on island until three days ago. We came back as soon as we rescued. Dr. Bones in the car waiting for you. She wanted to give us time to meet again. She's very excited to see you and we have a surprise for you in the car." Booth said with a smile.

"Really, Daddy?" Parker said his face lighting up with a smile at the prospect of a surprise.

"Yep, I'm going to go get her now." Booth said as he headed toward the door with Parker still in his arms. "We'll be right back, Rebecca."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said as soon as they had reached the car, "There's a little boy here who would be very excited to his Dr. Bones."

"Hi, Parker," Bones said as she got out of the car.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed as he jumped out of his father's arms and before Booth could stop him, he flung himself towards Bones' waist.

Having Parker hit her in the exact spot where she was still sore from giving birth, Bones winced as he embraced her. Booth, being as perceptive as he was saw this and immediately pried Parker away from Bones.

"But Daddy, I wanted to hug Dr. Bones," Parker said as he started to tear up.

"I know buddy, but Dr. Bones is hurting right now so we can't hug her too tight." Booth said as he held his son.

"Did she get hurt on the island, Daddy?" Parker asked innocently.

"No, buddy, she didn't. Parker do you know where babies come from?" Booth asked as he tried to think of a way to tell Parker about the babies.

"Uh-huh, my friend Blake told me his mommy had a baby and that his daddy put the baby in his mommy's tummy." Parker explained.

"That's right, when we were on the island Dr. Bones got two babies in her tummy and they were just born two days ago." Booth said patiently.

"How did they get borned? Blake didn't tell me about them being borned." Parker asked.

"Well, uh, you see the mommy has to push the baby out and that's why it hurts so bad. Dr. Bones is going to sore for little bit so we should be very careful around her for a little bit, okay?"

"Does this mean I'm a big brother like Blake, now?" Parker said obviously having already moved past the subject of childbirth.

"Yeah," Booth chuckled, "You're a big brother now, Park."

"Would you like to see your little brother and sister?" Bones finally broke in. She had wisely decided to remain quiet while father and son had their first sex-ed conversation but now that is was over she decided to break in and bond with Parker.

"Can I?" Parker whispered as if not believing that he would be allowed to see his siblings.

"Of course, why don't you go back inside and your father and I will bring them in so they can meet you and you mom." Bones suggested.

"Okay!" Parker said as he immediately turned back and ran towards the house.

"You were great with him, Bones," Booth said before leaning in to give her a quick kiss, "You're going to be a great mom."

Bones giggled as Booth kissed her and then said, "Let's go introduce our kids to their big brother."

"Lets," Booth said as he took Connor from her arms and allowed Bones to get Julia.

"Parker," Bones said as she walked into the house, "I'd like you to meet your little sister, Julia and your Daddy is holding your little brother, Connor."

"Ohhhh," Parker said as he stood up on his tiptoes to be able to see the baby in Bones' arms. "She's so little, I thought I could play with her." Parker said with a frown.

Booth chuckled, "Sorry, buddy, they're too little to play with yet but you can be a big boy and Dr. Bones and I take care of them."

"Can I hold them?" Parker asked quietly.

"If you promise to be very careful," Bones said, "Can you sit down on the couch?"

"Okay!" Parker said as he did as directed.

"Okay, now hold your arms out," Bones said gently before placing Julia in Parker's arms. "You have to be very careful to support her head because she can't hold it up yet. Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh," Parker said as he gently held his half-sister.

"Do you know what a big brother's job is, Parker?" Booth whispered.

"What?" Parker replied in wonder.

"Big brothers have to protect their little sisters and brothers, especially their little sisters. Can you protect Julia?" Booth asked quietly.

"I'll be the best protector, I promise, Daddy!" Parker said with enthusiasm.

"So, these are your kids, Seeley?" Rebecca said as she came back into the room.

"Yep, Rebecca, meet Julia and Connor." Booth said as he pushed the blanket away from Connor's face so Rebecca could see.

"He looks just like his big brother," Rebecca said with a smile, "May I hold him?"

"Of course," Booth said as he carefully handed the child over to his ex-girlfriend. For a moment the site reminded Booth of the first time he had seen Rebecca holding Parker after she had told him he could come into the delivery room.

"I'm so happy for you and Seeley," Rebecca said turning to talk to Brennan who was still watching over Parker and Julia. "When you guys disappeared I worried that you two had died without telling each other your feelings. But I'm glad you got together, everyone could see the love that you guys shared, even Parker. You know, he asked me one time when you and his dad were going to get married?"

"No, I didn't know that," Bones responded surprised. "Booth did tell you that we were engaged/married, right?"

"Oh yes, he did," Rebecca squealed, "Can I see the ring?"

"Of course," Bones said as she lifted her hand to show the other woman her engagement ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Rebecca exclaimed, "When will you be officially married?"

"Oh, I don't know. But if Angela has anything to do with it, it will be within the month. I wouldn't even put it past her to plan a double wedding with her and Hodgins." Bones said with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess we should get going, Bones. Your dad is going be over at my place soon," Booth said with a look of regret at the prospect of leaving Parker so soon.

"Seeley, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Rebecca asked suddenly.

"Um, sure," Booth replied hesitantly as he followed Rebecca to the small kitchen.

"Seeley, why don't you take Parker home with you tonight? I'm sure he'd really enjoy it and I know you don't feel like you had near enough to catch up with him." Rebecca suggested.

"Really? I'd love to, thank you so much," Booth said excitedly.

"You're welcome, he missed you a lot this year and I think he'll need some time to get used to you being back in his life. I thought spending a few days with you would be a good start."

"I can't thank you enough, Rebecca," Booth said as they walked back into the living room.

"It's the least I can do, Seeley," Rebecca said before turning to Parker, "Parker, go pack your bags, you get to spend the night with Daddy and Dr. Bones."

"Yay!" Parker started to get up and then realized he was still holding Julia, "Dr. Bones, can you hold Julia for me?"

"Sure, Parker," Bones said before taking the baby from Parker.

Parker got up but before walking away he stood up and whispered to Julia, "Julia, I'm gonna go pack my bags but I'll be right back to protect you."

Later that night after an exhausting day of visiting with her family, Bones crawled into bed beside Booth who was burping Connor. For a moment she marveled over the fact that she was going to be sleeping in a real bed for the first time in over a year before she snuggled into Booth's chest.

"Parker seemed to enjoy his new job as a big brother," Bones said before yawning.

"Yeah, he did. He's going be a great one." Booth said before he was interrupted by Bones yawning again, "Go to sleep, honey. I don't think you've fully recovered from giving birth and you need to your strength for the next few days. I'm sure Angela has already set a date for our wedding and she is going to want you to try on dresses or whatever else women do to get ready for weddings. I'll feed the twins tonight with the milk you pumped today." Booth stopped talking when realized Bones had already fallen asleep. He quietly got out of bed and laid Connor down in one of the cradles that had been waiting in Booth's house when they arrived home today. After he was sure both of his children were sound asleep and content he crawled back into his bed beside Bones and carefully took her into his arms. Everything in his life was finally working out and soon Bones, his kids and himself would finally be a real family.

A/N: Thank you in advance for all the reviews. There should be one chapter left as well as an epilogue.


End file.
